


Porn

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was staring. Pretty blatantly. But to be fair, he had a good reason. That reason being that the object of his fantasies had just walked on set, although in far more clothes than Gavin could ever recall seeing on him. </p><p>The man he was staring at so bluntly was Michael Jones, porn star-turned model, and he was here for a photo shoot. Gavin had found the man one night months ago when surfing a gay porn site, and fell for the man's beautiful body almost instantly. He only did guy-on-guy porn, and typically bottomed, so it was incredibly easy for Gavin to picture himself there, lovingly thrusting in and out or having Michael tenderly sucking on his cock. He loved everything about the man, from his reddish-brown curls to his pale muscled body, which he'd gotten quite a good look at through someone else's lenses plenty of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin was staring. Pretty blatantly. But to be fair, he had a good reason. That reason being that the object of his fantasies had just walked on set, although in far more clothes than Gavin could ever recall seeing on him. 

The man he was staring at so bluntly was Michael Jones, porn star-turned model, and he was here for a photo shoot. Gavin had found the man one night months ago when surfing a gay porn site, and fell for the man's beautiful body almost instantly. He only did guy-on-guy porn, and typically bottomed, so it was incredibly easy for Gavin to picture himself there, lovingly thrusting in and out or having Michael tenderly sucking on his cock. He loved everything about the man, from his reddish-brown curls to his pale muscled body, which he'd gotten quite a good look at through someone else's lenses plenty of times.

He also loved the fiery personality the man had, often putting up a fight and playfully resisting until men much bigger dominated him properly, not relenting until Michael would cry out their names. He'd heard rumors that the man was only doing porn on the side, his main job being an model, but he didn't think it was true until now. When the man glanced over, Gavin looked down at his camera, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment, hoping no one had noticed his obvious staring.

Everyone else was acting perfectly normal about Michael, which made sense. Most of his coworkers probably didn't watch gay porn, and not nearly as much as Gavin did. He set up his camera for the shoot, peeking up at the model every so often. He was getting his hair played with, they didn't want to do much with it since curls were hard to deal with, and it was one of his best traits. He was wearing a pair of tight low rise jeans and a muscle tank, showing off the geeky tattoos that clinched that it was in fact the man Gavin thought it was. 

Someone called for Michael to get on set and then it was time, the man shuffling onto the set and into Gavin's camera view. Gavin tried not to sigh just looking at the beautiful man through his camera, starting to take pictures and giving the man suggestions as he went. Each snap was more lovely than the last, in the Brit's opinion anyway, and he was more than happy to continue. At one point he asked Michael to put his hand above his head, lacing his fingers in a sort of resting position, looking almost like he was stretching. His shirt rode up and a bit of the man's pale flat stomach showed, and Gavin had to suppress a shudder of arousal.

They continued taking pictures for the better part of an hour, Gavin hard in his jeans by the time they finished. He mumbled a bit of praise before excusing himself, hurrying off to what he thought was an unused trailer and unzipping his pants, hissing a quiet 'fuck' to himself as he grabbed his cock. He was interrupted before he could do much more, when Michael himself walked into the trailer, locking the door behind him. "Well well. Looks like you've got a bit of a problem there, mister photographer." Michael cooed teasingly, as Gavin stared at him wide eyed and flushed, utterly embarrassed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize they were using this trailer today I-I'll go-" "No, no. Stay." Michael cut him off and pushed him onto the couch, Gavin wincing as his cock bounced against himself, the head an angry red and begging for attention. "You know, you're really bad at playing it cool. The moment I saw you I thought 'yep, that guy's seen me get fucked before.' am I right?" Gavin swallowed and nodded, and Michael chuckled, walking closer and getting on his knees.

"Did you like watching me? Are you a fan? Gotta admit, you're the cutest one I've met yet." he gently squeezed Gavin's thighs and the man tensed, breathing a bit hard. "I-I.. I'm an utter fan. I've seen all your videos. M-Multiple times." Michael giggled a little, smirking at the stuttering photographer. "Well then, since it's my fault you got so hard taking my photos, maybe I should take responsibility. Would you like that?"

"Oh god yes."

Gavin's voice was barely audible, the words practically breathed out, but the curly-haired man heard them and that was enough. He knelt between Gavin's legs and leaned in, grabbing his cock roughly. The man shuddered and bucked into the warm hand, Michael laughing a little and pressing him down with his free hand. "Before you get the idea you can do this with any porn actor you meet, lemme tell you this isn't a typical thing." The handsome man warned him and Gavin gave a breathy laugh. "You're all I watch anyways." he responded, making Michael smile.

"A true fan. How sweet." he said jokingly, but he looked honestly pleased. He leaned down, lightly kissing the tip of Gavin's dick. The man whimpered, grabbing at his own hair, in total disbelief that this was seriously happening. Michael was still smiling, kissing up and down the man's dick teasingly, gripping it at the bottom so he couldn't come until Michael gave the okay.

After he'd gotten enough whimpers and whines from Gavin he took just the head into his mouth, sucking it gently. His tongue dipped in the slit and made Gavin buck a bit, the man only emitting groans and whimpers of Michael's name now as he let the other do as he pleased. He began to properly suck him after a while, taking in more than just the head, his curly-hair bouncing as his head bobbed up and down on the man's lap. One of Gavin's hands tangled itself in the curls, gently holding on as Michael sucked him as he pleased, taking in all of him except for where his hand still held tight, refusing to let him come just yet.

"Michael, please..." Gavin sobbed out as he felt himself reach the brink so many times but get pulled back, the man would still whenever he noticed and refused to let him enjoy his orgasm so soon. After a particularly close call, Michael pulled off completely, looking up at Gavin with a naughty smile. His lips were plump and swollen, eyes hazy with lust and playfulness. "Fuck my mouth." he ordered, and Gavin froze up. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. You've seen my fucking videos, you know what I'm into. I won't let you come unless you do it while properly fucking my mouth." Gavin had never been very forceful person, so the idea was a bit foreign to him, but at this point he'd do whatever Michael wanted so long as he could finish. "Alright." he mumbled, standing up to get a better position. He grabbed Michael's hair, tugging him back harshly. The man winced but didn't look too mad. He didn't look all too sure, so the curly-haired man tried to make him angry.

"You gonna fuck my face, you pathetic little fuck? I doubt your sad cock could even choke me." Michael was getting nasty now, but it only made Gavin harder. It really felt like they were starring in their very own porno, and it was like a dream come true. "Open up, you little git, we'll see how it goes." He didn't sound nearly as confident in his words as Michael did, but the man opened his mouth all the same.

Gavin wasted no time, thrusting in recklessly and using Michael's mouth as his own personal plaything, gripping the man's hair tightly and forcing him farther on his cock as he pumped in and out. Michael's hands were grasping his thighs tightly as support, taking everything Gavin threw at him and still looking utterly beautiful, even with a cock down his throat.

With Michael no longer stopping him up, Gavin was ready to blow his load rather quickly, giving Michael no warning as he pushed all the way in, choking the man a bit as he came, his come coating the other's throat. When he was fully spent, he pulled out, body heaving from exertion as he watched Michael swallow his seed, an act that was utterly arousing on its own.

When the auburn-haired man's mouth was no longer full, he licked his lips and smiled, standing up and looking utterly pleased. "Didn't think you had it in you." he said, impressed. Gavin chuckled and looked away shyly. "This was my one chance to get a blow job from my favorite porn star, I had to go all out, no?" Michael chuckled, pulling Gavin over to the door and unlocking it. He pushed him out, but leaned out to hand him his business card. "Who said that was your only chance? You did so well you earned yourself a repeat performance. Call me sometime." and with that he shut his trailer door, locking it after and leaving Gavin to stare at the card in his hand in utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Gavin three days to work up the nerve to call Michael, and the man sounded a bit annoyed when he picked up.

“Who’s this?”

“Ah, s-sorry. It’s Gavin Free.”

“…who?”

“I shot your latest photo session? …. You sucked me off in your trailer?”

“Ohh, the cute British dude. Wow, took you long enough to call me. Trying to build up your confidence first?” Gavin could hear the man laugh, and even though it was directed towards him, he felt happy that Michael had remembered him.

“A bit yeah. You’re quite intimidating in person, you know.” The man laughed again and Gavin committed the beautiful sound to memory. “Not the first time I’ve been called that. I’m glad I wasn’t intimidating enough that you didn't wanna call me though. You've got bad timing, I gotta say. I'm only here for one more night. Flying out to cali tomorrow for a show." Gavin was glad Michael couldn't see the crestfallen face he pulled, looking down at his shoes and kicking at the floor. "So does that mean I missed my repeat performance?" he asked quietly.

There was a pause before Michael answered. "I did say I had one more night, didn't I? Can you come to the Plaza Hotel?" Gavin perked up instantly. "I'm already on my way." Michael told him the room number and they hung up. Gavin hurried out to the streets of NYC, hailing a cab and heading to the hotel, already excited.

He shuffled into the hotel, quietly in awe at the utter fanciness, heading onto an elevator and up to the third floor, where Michael was hopefully waiting. 312 was the number, and he stood in front of the door for a couple minutes, composing himself. He knocked gently, and the door swung open almost immediately, revealing Michael standing there in only a robe. "Feel confident enough now? I thought you'd be out there for ten fuckin minutes before you knocked." Gavin flushed, of course the man would notice that, he had a peephole after all. But Michael hadn't bothered him, and he was grateful for the chance to strengthen his resolve.

"I'm feeling quite good, yes. I mean, who wouldn't when someone as gorgeous as you calls them over?" Gavin smiled and Michael laughed a little, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Such a charmer. But you know I don't need to be wooed, now dontcha?" he motioned for Gavin to join him, and the Brit happily did, pushing Michael down and kissing at his neck. The man batted him away, blushing a little. "Woah buddy, let's set some limits, okay? You know, since you're a goddamn stranger and I've let you in my hotel room. If I'm gonna let you take control, I have only three rules. No kissing on the lips, no marks, and always wear a condom. I'm clean, but I don't wanna have to spend a damn hour cleaning out my ass because you couldn't hold it in. Got it?"

Gavin nodded frantically, mind racing as he realized just what Michael called him for. This was more than just a blowjob. "Oh, and another thing. I'm not gonna give you control so easily like I did last time. You gotta fight for it. There's some stuff in the case over there you can use. Can you handle that?" Again Gavin nodded, excitement and anxiety mixing inside of him. And with that they were off, Michael pushing Gavin off of him fully and trying to get up. Gavin grabbed his arm roughly, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him, his hands desperately trying to keep Michael's pinned to the bed as he started attacking his neck with kisses and gentle bites.

Michael broke free easily, pushing Gavin off and straddling him instead, rolling his hips and grinding into the man's half-awake cock, making the brunette shudder and buck up. He was content like that for a moment before remembering that Michael was looking for some dominance today, and he expected Gavin to provide. It took a few wild bucks before he got the man off, once again switching places and restarting his torrent of affection. It continued like that for a while, both men feeling a bit tired out as they wrestled for dominance.

The case Michael mentioned earlier suddenly sprung to mind again and Gavin shoved Michael off the bed on one side, scrambling for the case. He grinned as he found a pair of handcuffs and keys, among other things. He got up before Michael could see, the man looking pissed about getting shoved off the bed. As he lunged for Gavin, the man pushed him sideways, making him lose his balance and flop on his back onto the bed. The brunette took his chance, grabbing Michael's hands and hurriedly cuffing them, looping around one of the bars on the front of the bed. Michael thrashed, kicking and cursing up a storm. Gavin knew it was because he'd won, so he let him have his fit, taking the chance to properly check out the rest of the items in the case.

Mostly sex toys and other bondage items, things Gavin never knew existed until he'd found the odd section of the gay porn site he'd first found Michael on. They didn't really interest him, far more eager to amuse himself with his newly captured plaything. Gavin got onto the bed, fighting Michael's wild feet and straddling his lower legs to still them. As the curly-haired man pulled at his restraints, Gavin tugged on the sash that held the man's robe closed, exposing the nude body underneath. Even though he'd seen the man's body countless times through his computer screen, it was nothing like seeing it in person.

He stared for a minute, before Michael bucked under him angrily, glaring at him. "Don't fucking come just looking at me, asshole!" Gavin laughed. "Such a dirty mouth, Michael. You could be doing much more productive things with it." The man stood up over the restrained and pulled his clothes off, both men bare as they day they were born now. "You sure got a fucking carpet, jeez..." Michael muttered as he stared at Gavin's chest, though he didn't seem to dislike the hair despite his words. Gavin knelt down again, legs on either side of Michael's upper chest and his cock pressing against unwilling lips.

"Let's have it already, Michael. No point delaying the inevitable." he plugged the man's nose, making the curly-haired man gasp for air and taking the chance to stick his cock in, letting the man breathe through his nose again. "No biting either, or I'll choke you." he warned, before starting to thrust in and out like he had only a few days ago. It felt so odd to be so rough, but this was what Michael wanted, and if he had to be dominating to be able to fuck the man who haunted his dreams, that's what he'd do. He'd been mimicking what he recalled men doing in videos with Michael before, unknowingly domming him just how he liked.

Gavin took his time with the beautiful man's mouth, lazily fucking it until he was close to finishing. He pulled away then, Michael gasping a little as he got his first proper breath in ages. Gavin smiled down at him, appreciating the somewhat-dazed look on the other's face. The curly-haired man's eyes were half-lidded and hazy, lips swollen and a bit of saliva dribbling down his chin. The brunette wiped it up, caressing his lower lip lovingly until Michael tried to bite him and he pulled away.

"Be nice, Michael. It's your turn for some fun now. No kicking or I'll leave you like this until the sun comes up." The man scowled at him but listened, letting Gavin spread his legs. His cock was fully hard, leaking a little and pleading for some tlc. "Well, I suppose you enjoyed sucking me off more than you let on." Gavin said with a pleased hum, Michael grunted in annoyance and looked away. 

The Brit grabbed a small bottle of lube from the case, as well as a strip of condoms, setting them to the side on the bed. He coated a couple fingers and got right to it, pressing one inside without waiting for an okay. Michael hissed quietly but otherwise didn't react, letting Gavin finger him as he liked. When the man started to do it with two, he mumbled something. "What was that, Michael?" he asked, continuing to stretch him slowly. 

"I SAID FUCK ME ALREADY." the angry man shouted, utterly fuming. "But you're not stretched fully-" "I SAID FUCK ME."

Gavin had to think for a moment. Michael wouldn't ask for it if he couldn't take it... right? Although he felt bad about it, the man did tell him to. He pulled on a condom and lubed himself up, pressing at the man's still tight entrance. "As you wish, Michael." he mumbled, before pushing inside. It was tight, almost unbearably so. The auburn-haired man was grimacing, but when Gavin went to pull out he pulled him closer, wrapping his legs behind him. "Don't you dare." he growled out, and the Brit nodded, looking a bit frightened. He pushed in fully, and it was difficult not to come right then and there from the unbelievable heat and pressure surrounding his cock right then.

They stilled together for a few minutes, until Michael pulled Gavin closer with his legs, letting him know he was ready. The man was more than happy to oblige, beginning to slowly pump in and out, both men groaning at the feeling. Gavin slowly worked up a good pace, getting quicker and more frantic as he fought against his ever-nearing orgasm, wanting to please Michael before him. He grabbed the man's neglected dick, jerking it roughly and making the smaller man writhe and squirm under him, gasping out Gavin's name as his senses got overloaded.

Despite his best try, the brunette reached his finish first, but Michael was right after, both men moaning unintelligibly as they spilled their seed together, bodies trembling as they rode out the afterwaves. When they could actually form a coherent thought again, Gavin pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the trash and laying next to Michael. "So, how was this performance?" he asked, and Michael gave him a content look. "If you ever feel like quitting photography, I know the perfect field for you to join."

Their night didn't end there, the two enjoyed themselves one more time in bed and once in the shower before passing out together, utterly burnt out from too much fucking. Gavin didn't wake up until well into the morning, opening bleary eyes to find an empty spot next to him. He sat up, noting that all of Michael's things were gone and his heart sank, until he spotted at note on the end table.

'Gavin-  
Sorry for leaving without a goodbye, my flight is at 9 so I can't stick around. The room is paid for until tonight so feel free to enjoy it until they kick you out. I'll give you a call when I'm back on the East Coast, can't wait for another go. Call me if you start feeling a little lonely. ;)   
-Michael'

The brunette sighed and settled back into the bed, breathing in the smells of sex and Michael that lingered on the sheets. He would definitely give the man a call later, but for now it was enough to try and get a bit more sleep, dreaming of the beauty who'd turned his love life upside-down.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the nonchalant act Michael often put on, he was quite happy when he picked up his phone and noticed a missed call from Gavin. He immediately called back as he laid down on his hotel bed, hair dampening his pillows as he'd just gotten out of the shower, but he didn't care.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gav." the model mumbled, settling into bed a bit more. He could hear the happiness in Gavin's voice as he mumbled a 'hi Michael' and they just sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. They'd been calling each other like this for about a month now, just to talk about their days or find out what the other was up to. Neither man ever really had a person they could just call like that, so they both loved the idea, calling the other constantly. 

"So, tomorrow is the day we've been waiting for, eh?" Michael finally started talking again, relaxing on his bed and looking up at the speckled ceiling of his hotel room. He heard a hum of agreement through the phone, and he wondered what Gavin was doing. "Are you gonna greet me at the airport, or are we not at that stage yet?" the auburn-haired man asked with a little laugh, as he heard the other man sputter.

"W-We could be! If you'd like."

"Do you want to be?"

"I'd want to be anything you wanted me to be, Michael."

Michael sighed, both a little pleased and disappointed. Gavin was so weak-willed, but he knew it was only because he liked him so much. "So if... if I wanted you to be my boyfriend, you'd do that?" the curly-haired man asked quietly, playing with a damp curl aimlessly as he waited for an answer.

"Absolutely. I-I'd be honored." The response made Michael laugh a little, he could swear he felt the heat that was undoubtedly emanating from Gavin's cheeks right through the phone. "You'd be okay with keeping up with my crazy sex preferences?"

"I'll admit it's difficult for me to be the one in control, but it was certainly fun. And if it made you happy, I can deal."

Michael was quiet now, feeling a little serious. He had never really had a proper boyfriend, since he started working in the sex industry. There's no way he could date a coworker, and the only guys who showed him any interest outside of work were fans who wanted to re-enact their perverse fantasies with him. In fact the whole reason he liked Gavin from the start was because he clearly was a fan, but didn't want to bother Michael by talking about it. He had to be coerced into even a blowjob, and that pleased Michael quite a bit. It was okay for Gavin to have thought about it, and imagined it, but what mattered was that he never forced him to do anything, in fact it was the opposite each time.

"And you're okay with... yanno, my past?"

He'd never been ashamed of what he did, but past lovers had certainly tried to make him. He'd started in the porn industry because he liked it, and he only quit because he got an offer for something better paying and better on a resume. He still had friends in the business, and he still felt a bit at home there. But of course people have awful misconceptions and prejudices when they heard he was once a porn actor, and he'd been shamed by a couple people before. Enough to make it a concern.

"If it wasn't for your past I would've never known about you. How could I have a problem with it? Besides, it's just a job, people act like it's so wrong. Big time actors get naked and have sex in movies all the time, they just don't get to enjoy it." The smile that spread across Michael's lips was fueled by happiness and nervous excitement, he knew he could count on Gavin to have such a nice outlook on it. "So is that a yes?"

"If you're honestly asking."

"I am."

"Then absolutely, yes. I'd love to date you, Michael."

The man muted his phone, shrieking in victory and rolling around on his bed a bit to get the excitement out. He could hear Gavin calling for him so he settled down and unmuted. "Sorry, what?" he asked, and he could hear the Brit laugh a little. "I said, now I really can't wait for you to be back in New York." They both sighed almost simultaneously laughing together afterwards.

"Me either." from there the conversation dissolved into their typical talks, the two rattling on for a good hour before Michael forced himself to say goodbye so he could get some sleep before his flight. But as he lay in bed waiting to fall asleep, worries and concerns floated about, plaguing him. He remembered that he hadn't even kissed Gavin yet, that he only knew him through two meetings and a bunch of talks and maybe that wasn't enough to decide to date someone. He started to feel a bit rattled, suddenly dreading the quickly approaching trip. What if Gavin was just playing him out, saying he'd be there when he wouldn't? What if he agreed to a relationship just to appease him, and didn't call or see him the entire time he was in New York? 

It was tough to fall asleep with all that bouncing around in his head, and he ended up getting only a couple hours sleep, looking an utter mess when he woke up. He had circles under his eyes and clearly looked tired, hair springing up this way and that because he went to bed with it still somewhat wet. The plane trip was tiring too, though he got a bit more sleep on it, but still felt awful as they landed. He shuffled off with the rest of the people, looking for the chauffeur he'd ordered so he could head right to the hotel. He was confused when he saw someone holding up his name card that wasn't in uniform. As he got closer, he realized it was Gavin.

The man had come, and he looked utterly excited. Michael tried not to tear up just from utter happiness that his awful thoughts didn't come true, and walked over. "I didn't even tell you when my flight was coming in." he said with a little sniffle, and Gavin looked pleased with himself. "Well, you said you always like to take the early flights, so I sort of figured it out from there. Ah, these are for you." he handed Michael a small bouquet of beautifully-colored flowers, and the man looked at him confused. "For ehm, for your hotel room! Spruce it up a bit, or something. Sorry, do you not like them?" Gavin looked nervous, cheeks pink. He'd thought it'd be a nice gesture for their first meeting as a couple, but maybe it was too much.

Michael smiled, rubbing an eye and shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine. They're great. You're great." he mumbled, and Gavin beamed. He leaned in, hugging Michael tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." the Brit whispered, and the smaller man hugged back just as tight. "Me too." he pulled away a little, smiling as he looked into Gavin's eyes. The taller man seemed to think for a moment, before leaning in and gently kissing him. Michael returned it immediately, the two only pulling away when they needed air. 

"I broke one of your rules." Gavin said, the thought suddenly coming to him. Michael laughed. "You're above the rules now, Gav." he paused for a moment, before tacking on, "But if you come inside me, you better fucking help me clean up or I'll punch you." Gavin just laughed and nodded, putting an arm around Michael and taking his carry-on for him, the two heading out to spend their first night as a couple together properly.


End file.
